Aberratio ictus
by Adelaide Scott
Summary: Suzaku x Rollo, menciones de Suzaku x Lelouch. A usted le gusta, ¿no es cierto? Lelouch. Mi "hermanito". Pero también lo odia.


Aberratio ictus

Cuando pasaron tres meses de su promoción (y desde que en esa noche caótica en la que fueron abducidos todos los estudiantes de la Academia Ashford para que el Emperador les aplicara el Geass, tal y como a su hijo, en la que lo conociera. Tragando en seco los ridículos miramientos que lo asaltaron al darse cuenta de que sustituiría a Nunnally un asesino a sueldo), decidió hacer acto de presencia como inspector. No le negaron una petición tan humilde a un Caballero de Asalto y ni más ni menos que al primer Ministro. Allí estaba, esperándolo con Viletta, de brazos cruzados, con un semblante nada ingenuo, como un depredador que se contiene tras ser condicionado para ello, tan lejos del colegial que saltaba en brazos del antiguo Zero, allí en las cintas que le fueron entregadas como reporte de la vigilancia intensiva que se realizaba bajo sus órdenes.

Suzaku se dio cuenta enseguida de que probablemente "Rollo" (al menos ese era su alias y la información de su persona estaba vedada hasta para él) lo veía con la misma desconfianza. Esperaba que el silencio tenso que siguió a su entrevista con la Baronesa y sus subordinados -cuando lo acompañó hacia las cuevas subterráneas en las que había estacionado el vehículo provisto por el Imperio- fuese quebrado por una pregunta fuera de lugar, propia de una mente perturbada. Quizás incluso una amenaza de muerte.

-A usted le gusta, ¿no es cierto?

-¿Disculpe?

-Lelouch. Mi "hermanito". Pero también lo odia. Por eso lo mira con deseo y amargura en las cámaras, ¿no es verdad? Y por eso me tiene celos. Porque huelo a él. ¿O eso también me hace deseable?

Rollo miraba el suelo al hablar. Apretaba los puños. Se desplazaba con aplomo, arrojando sus largas piernas hacia delante, con los hombros encogidos, pero de alguna forma fortalecido por una oscuridad que le cubría la piel. Suzaku pensó en los ángeles de la muerte y se dio cuenta de que quizás a veces, él inspiraba en otros la cautela que le despertaba el muchacho, que le apretó contra la superficie de la gruta indecentemente, todavía sin clavarle los ojos, como si contuvieran más ira de la que inspiraba su voz.

-Conmigo puede coger si quiere, Lord Kururugi. No me importa demasiado. Pero si de mí dependiera, yo le abro las entrañas con este cuchillo que le roza las costillas. Y no me importa tampoco si es un maldito noble. No ponga en peligro a mi hermano. Y no lo mire de esa manera. Nunca más, no mientras que yo esté aquí.-Y ahora su mentón se levantó con gran orgullo, a pesar de que parecía que dentro de su caja torácica se agitaban un montón de alimañas con dientes y uñas afilados, torturándole.

Suzaku supo que hablaba en serio. Alabó su rapidez, porque no llegó a ver en qué momento le apareció el arma homicida en las manos. El Geass se disparó y Rollo intercambió lugares con él, el cuchillo resbalando con torpeza entre sus temblores, Suzaku ahora apretándolo contra formaciones rocosas húmedas, los dedos enguantados haciendo marcas en sus muñecas de niña débil. Descubre que sus huesos son frágiles, envueltos en carne exigua, que se levanta bajo la tela del uniforme de Ashford, que ya no le queda natural en ese ambiente y situación. Al fin enfrentar sus ojos, en los que brilla el odio de la avaricia, cosificación del ser amado, una agresión que es promesa sellada con los labios de Suzaku, convertida pronto en un gemido que se pierde contra una lengua invasiva, convencida de que le han dado permiso con las palabras que soltó antes. A la ligera, quizás. Pero no hay que bromear con la nobleza de Britania, incluso si es con la parte que ha ascendido mediante múltiples traiciones. No, si no quieres pagarlo con una pierna que se deslice entre las tuyas, mientras que esas manos ajenas viajan por tu cintura, te tiran del cabello, rebuscan en tu camisa como si fueras una joven promiscua.

Más a Rollo solo le interesa pensar en la excusa que le dará a su "hermano", cuando llegue tarde a tomar el té y con moretones extraños en el cuello. Si dirá que ha sido un bicho raro o un perro japonés que se coló atrevidamente en los jardines a fastidiar. Lo que en ese momento se parezca más a la verdad ha de ser.


End file.
